paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestarter
Firestarter is a three-day heist in Payday 2, contracted by Hector. The goal is to cripple the arsenal and finances of a rival gang, the Mendozas. The crew must steal or destroy the weapons inside a hangar on Day 1, steal a server from an FBI building on Day 2, and burn cash inside a bank vault on Day 3. Intel Firecracker-day1-map.png|Day 1 Map Firecracker-Day2-Blueprint.png|Day 2 Blueprint Bankheist-blueprint.png|Day 3 Blueprint Day 1 Objectives #Locate the open hangar containing the weapons. #Steal or destroy a set number of weapons or more. #Escape. The crew starts outside of a gangster-controlled airfield. There are four hangars, and the only one that is open contains all of the weapon cases. Each case can either be stolen or destroyed. Inside the hangar are two trucks, which contain weapons; they can be opened from the back with a drill, saw, or C4. The number of cases that the crew is required to steal or destroy varies, but is always at least four; access to the weapons inside the truck is not always necessary to complete the day. If you wish to complete this stealthily, then you cannot be detected by any of the gangsters, even if they are killed immediately after. It is advisable not to go solo as usually there are groups of two or three gang members facing each other which need to be taken out at the same time. Beware of any cameras placed high on the hangars' exterior walls, including those in the back alleys; cameras can be destroyed without raising suspicion. If the police are alerted, then they will arrive very quickly. Some will enter from the back alleys, but usually most of them will climb either of the two chain-link fences across from the hangars. * If you wish to steal weapons, then you must carry them back to the van where you started. Each case is very heavy, but is the most valuable bag of loot. * If you wish to destroy weapons, then you must locate the tank of jet fuel, which is randomly placed next to one of the hangars. Shoot the tank from at least a few meters away until it explodes. The weapons can be thrown into the burning fuel, but try to avoid damage from the explosions that occur when a case is destroyed. Assets *Doctor's bag *Ammo bag Day 2 Objectives # Locate the server room # Break into the server room # Break into the container room # Drill through the server protection shutters # Take server to escape van # Escape Stealthy procedure: # Locate the server room # Hack computer # Cut wires # Break into the server room # Break into the container room # Take server to escape van # Escape The crew must break into the FBI headquarters and steal a server that contains information on the location of Mendoza's blood money. There are four or five circuit boxes randomly placed inside the headquarters. Each box contains a wire that you may choose to cut. To deactivate the server room alarm, the two correct wires must be cut; all the other wires will raise the alarm if cut. Once the server room is located, a computer will be highlighted, and it can be hacked to reveal the two correct wires. The computer is on the left side of the building, either on the first floor or inside the large office in the corner of the second floor. There are more than five guards – sometimes eight – so a stealthy attempt requires the players to sneak around the guards or, if all four players have Dominator they can intimdate four of them and at least one must have Smooth Talker to answer the pagers of the rest. Alternatively, if the alarm is raised, Bain will abandon the plan to deactivate the alarm, and order the crew to simply break through the two doors and the server protection shutter, which will activate alongside with the alarm. If the crew decides to go down this route, it is strongly recommended to have a player on team with either a OVE 9000 saw, Shaped Charge abillity or ECM Overdrive Aced along side with ECM specialist, in order to be able to immediately bypass the first two doors. While waiting for the drill(s) to finish, the crew can also investigate the FBI evidence locker located on the first floor of the office section behind a wooden door and a a gate that can either be drilled, sawed or blown up. The room may contain a variety of loot bags consisting of money, cocaine, weapons or gold and may spawn up to 10 bags. Retrivement of potential loot is completely optional and not a criteria for the completion of the heist, and it is left to the crew to decide whether or not they want to risk moving the bags to the van. Assets * Camera feed Day 3 Objectives #Disable electrical defenses #Move thermal drill to vault door #Start drill #Break into vault #Set up camera in vault #Light money stash on fire #Get the recording #Escape Alternative Procedure: #Deactivate electrical Defences via Jammer, Drill, Saw etc. #Place Drill #Start Drill #Open deposit boxes until money or gold bag is found #Return to Van with money or gold bag #Escape Note: You do not need the camera Day 3 is identical to Bank Heist except for the electrified vault door and the objectives inside the vault. The electrified vault door prevents players from starting the thermal drill; any attempts are punished with a taser-like effect that wastes ammunition and immobilizes the player for a few seconds. In order to disable the electrical defenses, the crew must breach the security door on the roof, next to the indoor staircase. The keycard, which is located either on the bank manager or his desk, can be used to quickly open it without any skills. Once through, interact with the circuit breaker inside, start the thermal drill. As with Bank Heist, there is a chance that there is a second door to breach after the thermal drill is done. Once inside the vault, either: * Set up the camera and burn the money. Exactly 90 seconds after ignition, the crew can take the recording and escape. * Open deposit boxes. Once a loot bag is acquired, the crew can escape. Trivia * Firestarter is the most profitable heist if enough loot bags spawn on each day and all of them are taken. * On Day 2, there is a 1 in 10 chance of cutting both correct wires without hacking the computer. Achievements Guessing Game On of the Firestarter job, complete the heist in stealth without hacking the computer. Because the two correct wires are randomized, and there are four or five wires to choose from, the probability of correctly guessing which two wires to cut is between 10% and 16.7%. Because "in stealth" means "without the alarm being triggered" as opposed to "without being detected", there are at least two popular methods of unlocking the achievement. ; Trivial approach : If trying to sneak around the guards and stay undetected, it is advised that the crew has either ECM Overdrive or Silent Drilling because it is risky to use a loud drill on the inner door. ; Brute-force ECM co-op : This approach is the fastest in general, but requires: :* Four players who have the ace ECM Specialist (to delay the pagers) and the basic ECM Overdrive (for increased ECM duration) :* One player who aced ECM Overdrive (to open the inner door of the server room) :* One player with a two-piece suit, basic Shinobi, and ace Transporter (to move the server) : A player who aced ECM Overdrive must save one jammer for the inner door, which leaves seven ECM jammers for delaying alarms and pagers. Because each upgraded jammer lasts approximately 23 seconds, the crew has up to 160 seconds between detection and the alarm trigger. During this time, the crew must: :* Rush through the building (whilst killing as many guards as necessary) :* Lockpick the outer door of the server room :* Search for two wires and cut them (communicate so that the crew does not cut more than two) :* Open the inner door with the ECM Overdrive ace :* Carry the server to the van (whoever has a suit, Shinobi and Transporter) : The crew may decide to start their ECM chain as soon as they enter the building for maximum speed, or once one or two wires are located to decrease the amount of searching required. It is advised that each player times the deployment of each jammer such that they minimize the periods during which more than one jammer is active, whilst ensuring that there is always at least one active jammer. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Firestarter